Attack of the Plot Bunny
by Baby Cougar
Summary: A sorta abgsty, sad Shino story that hints at SHinoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

The bad outweighs the good. In a sense, it's like one step forward and two steps back. There is no in-between.

I'm sitting here, alone again. My teammates left awhile ago. I'm just one of those guys; easy to overlook, easy to leave behind; forgotten. Without me, though, the team would fall apart. I am a part of the whole, and yet…

Nothing.

Silence, control, absolute certainty. My life is built upon these factors, and slowly, piece by piece, the jigsaw of my being is being broken apart. For their sakes, I must be strong; without weakness. I seem cold to them, I imagine. I was never good at expressing. I state the truth, blunt facts, only what is necessary.

They probably assume they are nothing more than comrades to me. Yes, I would defend any comrade in battle, but the term is general in a village of shinobi. They are more than that. The Inuzuka is like a brother; a testy relationship willed with rivalry and teasing, most of which is friendly and supplied from his end. The dog is a part of the packaged deal. But with her… the feelings run deeper than that. She is a princess. But, reality is like a blow to the face; I'm not fit to be her prince, and there are no such things as fairy tale endings.

-

Mysterious, that's what I would call him. He appears strong on the outside, but it doesn't take an all-seeing eye to know he is breaking; slowly degenerating. He does so much for us, taking unnecessary burdens upon himself to lighten our load. Not physically, but emotionally. He will take the brunt of the force. Kiba may not notice it, but I do. Outside, he is a firm foundation, the pillar that supports this team, but inside… he is still a child. It's hard to remember at times that he is only seventeen. I wonder where he is now… he never left the spot by the tree. Kiba would pass it off as sulking… But I know, I know there's turmoil behind that mask he wears. There is more than meets the eye.

I don't know when it happened, this change in emotion. It started as curiosity, wondering what was going on inside that head of his. I would watch, studying him. If anything, I grew more perplexed. There was something he wasn't telling us, and I knew it was something he may have been incapable of saying. I know my affections have grown, and I would, I _should_, feel embarrassed or uncomfortable like I was with Naruto, but I am most comfortable when I am with him. I am not afraid.

-

He's off, doing it again. That guy needs to get a hold of himself. He cuts off the world, hides in his huge clothes, and is overall an arrogant, irritating, and know-it-all bastard. He knows how to get under my skin, and pisses me off by just standing there. But… even my dog knows we would fall apart without him.

The pressure's gotta be killing him. We can't help if he doesn't say anything. He carries a heavy weight on his shoulders. Of course, he fits every stereotype ever though of for that clan of his. But, there's something behind that husk. He is a human, just like the rest of us. I also know it is most likely something that Akamaru and I could not help him with. Someone needs to show him that there isn't logic behind everything, and that it's okay to _feel._

_-_

My eyes are closed. The kikaichu give off a dull hum. A villager walks by, not even sparing me a glance. My head follows her as she walks by. Invisible. I chose my colors well. I close my eyes again as her footsteps die. The silence is calming, lonely. I hear footsteps again, and turn my head to see a child. The light reflected off of my glasses, casting a double glare across the child's face. I let a small smile cross my face as he came towards me, but it was wiped away as his elder sister squealed and pulled him in the opposite direction out of fear. Yes, that's right. Run from the creepy, scary bug boy. After all, I just may sting you.

I let out a sigh, getting up and putting my hands in my pockets, taking the long way home. For a change of scenery, I cross in front of the Hyuuga compound and cut through the training grounds. I sense someone behind me as I enter the tree-line. I smirk; she's getting better. I feel a small hand on my shoulder.

"Shino?"

-

I can't stand how alone he looks. With him, happiness is a butterfly, but it seems as if life's net has caught it and pinned it to a card. It appears beautiful, up on display, but in truth, it is unreachable behind the glass; dead. It hurts me to see him hurt. I can't stand it anymore.

He turned when I removed my hand. No one else would see it, but I could tell that his expression was puzzled.

"Is there something you needed? Are we needed for a mission?"

Such simple words, yet they form a knot in my stomach. He doesn't assume I came back just to spend some time with him. I'll bet those thoughts don't even cross his mind. It's sad, sad to think he wouldn't be wanted for anything more than sending out on a mission. I shake my head, tears welling in my eyes. Such a poor, lost boy. I see one eyebrow raise over those goggles. He's confused. This saddens me more.

We stood in silence for a moment, before a loud thunderclap brings me out of my thoughts. I jump, slightly startled. It would rain very soon.

"Hinata?"

I resist the urge to press my fingers together. I feel the expectant eyes on me, and I almost forget why I came. Think, Hinata, think! Words of wisdom? What could I say? A raindrop lands on my nose, and we both look up, a light shower beginning. Now I feel bad for keeping him out when he should have been going home. My cheeks start to turn pink, I know it. I'm embarrassed now. Come on, Hinata! Snap out of it! He's your teammate! You can tell him anything! Not like he'll react, anyway!

My eyes widened, and I mentally slapped myself for that last thought. Of course he will react. It's only been a minute since I stopped him, but it feels as if I've been standing here for ten. I return my watery gaze back to his expectant one, ashamed for looking so weak. The truth, Hinata! I gained an inch of nerve.

"Hinata?" he asked again.

I put both my hands on his chest, and feel him stiffen from the contact. It hurts me more. Standing on my toes, I lean into his ear, whispering.

"You're not as alone as you think."

Within seconds, I'm gone. My long hair sticks to my head as I make my escape, trying to figure out what I had done. I had left him standing there in the rain, trying to figure out the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Not as alone as I think? What does that mean?

I lay in bed, thinking of what she had told me this afternoon. She had appeared troubled, but I could not put my finger on what was ailing her. I see no reason for her actions. My brow furrows; what exactly _had_ she been thinking? I turn over, deciding to sleep on it for the night.

-

I feel something warm and wet on my face. Across my brow, my nose, my lips. It brushes my eyelids and runs its tip in my ear. I turn over, swatting it away. The sensation changes, and something very cold and wet touches my neck, eliciting a growl from my throat. The pest huffs, removing the cold from my skin. I relax again, turning over into a more comfortable position. A soft breath tickles the back of my neck, right by my ear. I smile in my half-slumber as I hear a heavy sigh.

"WOOF!"

A booming bark, inches from my head. I yell, flying from my bed, hitting my head on the floor. I sit up, rubbing my head, glaring at the large white dog on my bed.

"Alright, boy, I'm up."

-

My hands are clenched together as I walk to the tree my team meets at. We are to go on a mission. I feel nervous; I am the bait for our target. Kiba and Shino are to act as my escorts. As I walk, I recount my supplies, affirming I haven't forgotten anything. When I arrive, Shino and Kiba are already present. I take my place between them, and we wait for Kurenai.

-

The mission seems simple; lure the enemy into a false sense of security and strike. Hinata acts the part of a harmless Lady, while Kiba and I serve as her escorts and well as guards-in-training. A Lady in the Land of Tea has been targeted, and we are to replace both her and her two newest guards. Her looks are similar to Hinata's, and Hinata has dark contacts to wear over her white eyes. I look to the large dog, ahead to my right.

"Kiba."

He looks back at me, and the duo lose pace, meeting me.

"Yeah?"

I stay silent for a moment.

"Akamaru. There are no dogs at the estate, especially dogs of that size. You will have to keep him in the clone state, and have him henged as one of the servants. Will he be able to hold a job like that for that long?"

I watch him, and he looks to his dog. Akamaru gives an affirmative bark, and he smiled back at me, fangs flashing.

"He's game."

I nod.

"Good."

-

By the evening, we reach the estate. Since we know that the enemy has not made a visual on the Lady, general appearances will be fine. We just have to change our clothes to blend. While Shino and Hinata change in the room assigned to us, I take my dog out to locate a servant. Ah, we're in luck, we are met in the hall by one. He bows to us.

"Hello," I say. "I need you to stand still for a minute, alright?"

His eyes widen, as if he is unsure, but he nods, becoming rigid. I laugh clapping him on the shoulder.

"Relax, buddy, we're not gonna hurt you. Akamaru, now! Man beast clone!"

There was a poof of smoke, and a feral version of myself stood before us. Akamaru did the correct handsigns, and henged into the servant before us, only slightly feral but otherwise a perfect transformation. The man looks in wonder, touching his mirrored face in awe. Akamaru licks his fingers, and he immediately recoils, bowing an apology and taking off. I laugh; he must not see many ninja arts here.

We return to our room to find that Shino and Hinata had already changed. Akamaru sets himself in a chair, and I change into my disguise.

-

The three of us stand in a line, appraised by the Lord and Lady of the house. He watches from behind as she walks down the line, appraising Kiba first.

"The tie needs straightened, and your shirt tucked in, but otherwise, you look fine. Is there anything you can do about the red marks on your face?"

Kiba blinks at her.

"Uh… not really. They are tattooed on, my clan marking."

Her lips pucker slightly, as if she is thinking of something. She raises one hand, snapping her fingers. A maid scurries forward.

"Take him and apply make-up to rid him of these marks."

"Yes, milady."

The maid pulls on Kiba, but the Lady puts a hand on his shoulder.

"For this assignment, you will be known as Kotaru."

He nods, and is pulled away with a grimace on his face. Hinata giggles. The Lady stands before her, clapping her hands, causing Hinata to startle and stop abruptly.

"My dear, you must be Hinata. For this assignment, you are Lady Hotaru. The brown contacts look good, and you look lovely in that gown. Perfect."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Hotaru, so that's our client's name? Beautiful. The pseudonym suits Hinata well, her radiance as beautiful as the fireflies the Lady is named for. Her gaze settled upon myself, scrutinizing my appearance.

"Hmm.. Clothes are perfect, you hold a straight face, you seem quiet. Your hair… I'll see if I can have a maid attend to it."

I nod, awaiting further instruction.

"Tsk tsk, but these sunglasses won't do. Off with them."

I see Hinata's mouth open in surprise, only to be covered by her fingers. My eyebrows meet as Lady Hotaru's fingers reach for the lenses. My hand snaps up, firmly holding her wrist.

"The glasses stay."

Her brow twitches, and she shakes her hand from my grip. I return my hand to the pocket of the black slacks.

"Very well then. Your name will be Hikaru."

I nod. She snaps again, and a maid comes to assist me with my "hair problems."

-

I'm sitting in our room, awaiting the boys' return. From out the window, I see the real Lady Hotaru and her two guards getting into a horse-drawn carriage, sent off by the Lord Tourou. My hands are folded in my lap, and I practice the proper training I had received as rightful heir to the Hyuuga clan.. A knock at the door, and a servant enters. I nod in acknowledgement, knowing they prefer not to be seen. To my surprise, he walks over to me, flashing a doggish grin. My lips upturn into a smile.

"Akamaru, I was wondering when you'd come back. Will Shino and Kiba be back soon?"

He grunts an affirmative, and, like magic, the door opens. I look up to see Kiba walk in. I wave.

"Hello, Kotaru."

He smirks at me, bowing.

"Lady Hotaru."

We lock eyes for a moment, then burst into laughter. Kiba looks handsome with the red marks absent from his tan face, but he also looks very different, not like _my_ Kiba. He and Akamaru sit on one of the two available beds in the room. There was only enough room for us to have this one. Shino and I must share the other. I hope he doesn't mind.

-

My eyes are closed. I never knew hair care could be so…_painful_. My hair is naturally curly and frizzy, and they are attempting the impossible. There are three of them, each with a fierce determination. Several oils have been used on my head, and it has been washed a few times. The room is filled with fragrances from the oils, and one attempts another comb, already on the fourth. This one has steel teeth. My own teeth grit, and they yank once more. Finally, the third maid comes up with a bottle of unidentifiable substance. They douse my head in it, leave me for five minutes, and come back, making me lean over the basin once more. As they rinse it out, they run the comb through, and to my surprise, and theirs, judging by their exited chatter, the comb goes through with minimal snags.

I sigh, and they rub my hair dry. I look into the mirror I had been provided with. My hair grazes my shoulders. Running the comb through again, they pull it into a low ponytail at the base of my neck. The first maid stands in front of me, one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. She snaps her fingers and skips off. They other two remove the cloth that had been placed over my shoulders and I stand, crossing my arms. My white sleeves are rolled to the elbow, and I lean my shoulder against the wall that holds the basin.

The maid returns, producing a pair of sunglasses. They are sleeker than the goggles I wear, with rectangular lenses. They are frameless, with chrome arms and ridge. More for looks than practicality. Turning away, I swap the shades. The new ones are lighter in weight, but similar in color, only slightly more opaque than the lenses I normally wear. Putting the folded goggles in my breast pocket, I straighten the black tie and re-cross my arms.

The girls stand in front of me, making sure I meet expectations, and I don't miss the pink on all three of their cheeks. Am I really that much of a lost cause? I shake my head.

"Thanks, ladies. I'll find my way back to the room."

As I leave, I hear squeals. I hope they don't stay this upset over the failure, it will diminish their performance while cleaning. Finding the room, I push my way inside.

"Don't say _anything."_

_-_

Akamaru and I look up when the door opens, hearing a low growl followed by a sentence just as aggressive in tone. Akamaru instantly begins to growl, and it is slightly amusing since he is still disguised as the servant. I myself almost fail to recognize him. As he closes the door, I spring to my feet, sniffing him over. Underneath the floral scent of oils and perfumes, I can smell Shino. Putting my hands on my hips, I laugh.

"Shino, buddy, what did they do to you? I like it!"

I really do like it. It's a stark contrast to our Shino, but it does not look bad. Hell, if the guy dressed like this more often he may get date once in a while. I see his face turn to puzzlement, looking over my shoulder. Cocking my head to the side, I turn to look at what has him confused.

I almost ruin it, but manage to choke in the laughter. In one hand, Hinata holds Akamaru by the collar of his shirt, and he has his human teeth bared, growling at Shino. Her other hand is covering her mouth, which is open in surprise. Her cheeks are rapidly coloring, and her eyes are wide. I guess she approves, too.

Shino pushes past me, sitting on the bed. I can almost see his eyes behind those lenses, he must not be too thrilled. He'll do it, though, for the sake of the mission.

-

The lights are out now, and we are all in our sleep clothes that have been provided. I can tell by the soft snores that Kiba and Akamaru are already asleep. I myself am lying in bed. Shino is on the other side, sitting at the edge. I look to him, seeing his outline in the dark room.

"Shino?"

Silence. I prod more.

"Is something the matter?"

I hear a sigh this time.

"Nothing, Hinata. You should go to sleep."

My lips purse. There's something wrong. I reach over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is, Shino, you can talk to me. But you yourself should get some sleep."

"Hn."

I let go and lay back into the pillow. A snore rips through the room as Kiba turns over. The bed shifts; Shino finally settles in. I look back over; he looks so different like that. I can tell his sunglasses are off, but it's dark. Turning my eyes back to the ceiling, I close them and go to sleep.


End file.
